Fallen Angel
by brokensoul0917
Summary: This is for that contest by Raven42431, Ravenrogue19, and Raven92.Raven is not supposed to love right? Robin talks her into being able to love by a very, sweet kiss.


**Contest name: **I Can't Love... but I Will Anyway

**Judges:** _Raven42431_, _Ravenrogue19,_ and _Raven92_

**Due date: **End of June

**Summary: **Raven is not supposed to love right? Robin talks her into being able to love by a very, sweet kiss.

I really hope I win and I hope you guys really like it!

* * *

Hatred followed me from place to place. It was my shadow, no, it was me. I tried to hide it, but as much as I could try to, my sarcasm was hatred in another form. Yippee…Oh, there we go again. I hated myself for this life that I was cursed with. When I was younger, a wise monk told me that we are actually all cursed with life. It has its ups and downs, and as much as I hated roller coasters, this was one hell of a ride. Oh joy… I wish I could just get rid of all this. That same monk told me that as much as a father I had and what I gained from him, I would also have pure and deep love. Unfortunately, that monk burned and died.

* * *

It was morning and I got up. The sun shone through my window and I shielded my eyes with the blanket. I looked at the time.

7:30 a.m.

Why must I wake up so early? The only person that I know that wakes up as early is Robin, and I have nothing to talk about with him. He's just…..Robin. What might I have to talk with him about? Sure, he saved me from all that Trigon stuff, la de da de de, but somehow…We bonded. Suddenly, I felt his red aurora near my door. Then, he knocked. I jerked my head up and got out of bed. I opened the door and there he was. Hair gelled up and uniform all sparkling like sunshine. He is such a walking traffic light. His eyes fell on his toes.

"What is it, Robin?" I asked.

"Well," he began," you didn't come out of your room for quite a long time now and I was wondering if everything was okay. You seem sad, but at the same time angered. Is it something that Beastboy did?"

True, I didn't come out of my room for the past week. All that I was doing was thinking. I needed to gather my thoughts and just get rid of them. I was meditating non stop and only time I got out was to fight villains and get my daily dose of herbal tea.

"I am just not feeling like myself."

"Raven, there's more to that…"

"No Robin. You may be the world's best detective, but you can't figure out a simple problem. I just…..want to be in solitude."

"Raven…"

I slammed the door in his face. I think I seriously hurt his feelings. He hurts mine everyday by letting Starfire get in his freaking face every single day. Everyday when he would try to start a conversation with me out from thin air, she would always be there., always keeping his eye on him. I was feeling jealousy, envy. No, that can't be! Then that would mean that……I like Robin. Now that it is mentioned, he has a great physique and an intensifying personality. No! I don't even like him. I can't love him! I began levitating and my meditation began.

* * *

I opened my eyes and sighed. Nothing worked. As much as I meditated I couldn't forget what happened this morning. I looked at the clock.

11:45 p.m.

I looked outside. It was pouring rain, literarily. Thunder was rolling and lightning was firing away. What a sight! I decided to get a close up view. I fazed to the roof to see a drenched Robin. He was wet to the bone. It seemed as if was looking down. I stood next to him and he looked at me. We were right at the edge top. It was a beautiful sight. The moon was hidden in a block of clouds.

"Raven," said Robin," why do you hide all this?"

"Hide what?" I asked.

"Your emotions. Trigon is gone, you are free."

"Robin….No I am not. As much as I want to believe it myself, he will never be gone. There will always be a small part of him deep inside me and I really want to get rid of it."

"I'm sorry, Raven."

"Don't be Robin."

"I really want you to feel. I want to know how it feels to love like I do myself."

I chuckled. He looked at me and his mask was slipping off. I came closer to him and put my hand on his face. My hand traveled to his mask and I put it back to place.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

I began pulling my hand away, but he took a firm grip on it. It didn't hurt me. Suddenly, he pulled me close to his face. I saw his breath. I saw his fixed gave on me.

"This," he replied.

Robin pulled me, Raven Roth, in to a deep passionate kiss. I was surprised, but then it seemed as if it was everlasting. The rain was still pouring. It landed on my cheek. Robin's tongue began caressing mine and I moaned in pleasure. Surprisingly, nothing blew up. This kiss was pure pleasure. Then, after a whole minute of sharing each other's saliva, he pulled away. The kiss was amazing and intensifying. I looked down at my toes and then Robin put his hand on my chin and lifted my face up. It was still raining. He put his other hand on his mask and removed it. Then as if on cue, it stopped raining and the moon shone out. I saw those icy cold blue eyes. They pierced through my soul and didn't dare to look back. I pulled him back in to a deepkiss.


End file.
